grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ugo Ugato
Appearance Tall and thin, with a dramatic air lent to him in part by his wide, sweeping movements and in part by his grandstanding manner of speaking. He wears a formal-looking, fur-ruffed longcoat over his brown tweed suit. He often wears a black stovepipe hat in addition to this. His complexion is ruddy, and his face is usually in a broad, amicable, but somewhat sharklike grin. He keeps a bit of beard on his face, and his hair is long, dark, and untamed. He is never without his beloved cane, which he is known to twirl or fiddle with. Personality Ugo’s primary interest is getting rich, famous, and comfortable. He often comes across as predatorial, dishonest, greedy, or vain due to this- traits he never denies. He came to terms long ago with the fact that he needs to be ruthless to obtain his wildest dreams’ desires, and has no particular qualms about deceiving or outright wronging people to get what he wants. He is cold, calculating, and manipulative in the course of his pursuit of wealth (and, eventually, the One Piece itself) and is given to egotistical displays of grandeur. Biography The Lucky Streak, as he is known in his hometown of Hendrick’s Den, grew up an orphan on the streets. He was given a name by the older children of his crew, and learned from them how to survive with next to nothing. He was eight years old when he first fooled someone out of substantial money, cheating a street scammer at his own rigged game of dice. He was also eight years old when he learned the virtue of false confidence, and never to break character once he’d started a scheme. From then on, he honed his gift of gab and involved himself in more and more complex operations of solo trickery. He frequently made use of gambling, especially dice, in his cons- a false game of chance provides endless opportunities with a little bit of legerdemain. He proved successful enough at this that he was able to get together quite a dandy ensemble and passage on a ship, out of the slums of his birth and towards a new world of adventure – and gullible fools. Professions Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 15% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they’re jumping over to obtain the item. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make. Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a cane, and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Traits 'Professional Traits' Tough Bargainer (1 Trait): Ever the successful business person, merchants know how to extract money from people and to keep as much as they can from leaving their pocket. Thus, they will always earn 20% more Beli from every Mini Arc they participate in. 'General Traits' Fate of the Swift (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. Combat Style When forced into combat, he tries his best to dart in unseen and smack painfully with his cane; if there is any possible way, he prefers to find a way to hide from his opponent by blending into a crowd or ducking behind something before rushing in for a blinding crack across the face. No matter what, he seeks to avoid a direct battle in favor of a clever game of cat and mouse where he can use his speed and quick wit to his advantage. In form, he wields his cane with one hand, like a duelist’s saber, and uses nimble footwork to dance around his opponent as he jabs at vulnerable spots. Character Stats Items Item Name(Cost): Description ‘’Dapper Cane’’’(Starting item): A gentlemanly-looking cane, about four feet long. Black wood, brass-shod and with a brass handle. Techniques Category:NPC